Sixty Days
by CursedS2Sasuke
Summary: //AU// I have sixty days to make my childhood friend fall in love with me. Oh and did I mention he's straight? Ita/Dei Naru/Sasu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter One: The Deal

_**Sixty Days**_

_**Chapter One: The Deal**_

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha. The sun was shining, the temperature was just right and the wind wasn't too harsh. I hate days like this. Well, maybe hate is a too harsh a word. No, I prefer rainy days because they are relaxing and refreshing.

Most people hated it when it rains, because outdoor occasions had to be canceled. I'm not really an outdoors kind of guy, only when it rained. I sighed as I watched the many people walking down the sidewalk and cars coming and going down the street from my bedroom window. The sigh caused a lock of my honey gold colored hair to float upwards, defying gravity for its one second of glory before falling back to my pale cheek. I wrinkled my nose because it was kinda tickly.

I have elbow length blond hair which I liked to wear in a high ponytail most of the time. I let my bangs frame my face because I liked to play with them when I'm thinking. I was wearing a form fitting white tank top which accented my slender build and slightly muscled form. My favorite black cargo shorts rode low on my hips causing a small sliver of pale skin between my navel and the hem of the pants to peak out.

I'm not a tall person, no my brother got all those genes and he's younger than me. I stand at a good five foot six but I more than made up for it with my fiery personality and loud voice.

I was bored, more than I was lonely. I'm used to having my annoying (not really) little brother there talking/fighting with our roommate. My roommates are an overly affectionate ball of sunshine aka my little brother, and a dark haired antisocial boy. Naruto is my younger brother's name. He was attending some college classes so he wasn't there. I never really saw a reason to attend college, so I never went.

I am an artist. I had yet to sell anything and I was working myself to the bone to help pay for the apartment. Naruto paid a third of the rent, which was a considerable amount these days.

He is tall; around five foot nine with shaggy honey golden hair and bright brilliant azure eyes that were so much like my own. He had three whisker like markings on both sides of his face making him look like the blond Kitsune he most often acted like.

Naruto was studying to be a video game creator. I liked that fact because I often sat down and got to help him plan out small games for his homework. He has such an aptitude for creating games that it amazes me at times because he could be such an oblivious child at times. Of course that was probably why he was so good at making games.

Our other roommate was Sasuke Uchiha. He was always in a moody mood and it was ten times worse when he was around Naruto, god help us all. He was also in class then but he was studying Writing. He wanted to be an Author.

They both went to the same technical College in town so they rode together in Sasuke's shinny black 2007 convertible Mustang. I'm so glad I have my own ride and I didn't have to ride with those two. I loved them both like brothers, I honestly do, but their bickering could lead to serious migraines.

I was surprised when the apartment door opened and I heard footsteps walk into the living area. I slid off my window seat and padded across my baby blue colored carpeted floor to take a look at who just arrived. The person looked like Sasuke but when he turned I instantly knew it wasn't the younger Uchiha because he didn't have long hair.

It was Sasuke's older brother Itachi whom I had known for as long as I'd known Sasuke and probably longer considering I went to high school with him. I'd never seen him look so disheveled before because he almost always had freshly pressed cloths and didn't have rings under his eyes.

"Itachi?" I spoke as I approached him from behind. He turned his head to look at me with onyx eyes that were so full of emotion and in a second they were gone. A normal person who hadn't been around an Uchiha all their life would have never have seen those emotions. Something was up.

"Ah Deidara, I didn't think you would be here." He spoke in that smooth baritone voice that sent lovely shivers down my spine. Itachi stood a good five foot eight, two inches taller than his little brother Sasuke. He was a beautiful man, yes beautiful. He had this feminine semblance about him. From his long lashes to his high cheekbones and full bottom lip. He was drop dead sexy.

"It's Friday, they didn't need me. What's wrong, hm? You look like shit." I told him then as I crossed my arms and stared thin lipped at him. Itachi's lips tilted downwards as well, into a weary frown.

"Thanks." He mumbled causing me to scoff and roll my eyes at him. Itachi sighed.

"When is Sasuke due back, there is something I need to discuss with him?"

"In twenty minutes or so if those two haven't killed each other yet, yeah." I told him with a slight upturn of my lips. Those two either needed to sort out their differences or fuck already. I walked around the island bar (and Itachi by proxy) and to the kitchen sink and started to fill the kettle for tea. I preferred coffee to the green tea that Sasuke and Itachi liked so much, but I knew from the way Itachi looked that he could use a good cup of tea.

"Can't tell me what's up, yeah? Am I that unimportant?" I half joked before turning on the stove and setting the kettle on the burner.

"I'd rather not repeat myself, if you don't mind." Itachi replied before slipping into one of the barstools at the island bar. That was fine with me, as long as he was going to tell someone what was going on. Keeping stuff like that locked away wasn't a good thing for one's mental health.

I watched Itachi for a while as my mind lazily went through the ideas of why the Uchiha looked the way he did. No doubt it was because of their father, Fugaku Uchiha. I sighed at that thought. He could be a bit overbearing at times and it was one of the reasons why Sasuke jumped at the chance to move in with us.

"It's about Fugaku again isn't it?" I asked as I leaned against the countertop on the right of the stove. I had to strain my ears to hear the almost inaudible sigh Itachi released. A few minutes later the kettle whistled and I poured Itachi a cup of tea, watching as he took a small sip of it.

"You know, if he's giving you shit again you can just stay with us, yeah. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind if you took his bed." I joked, but only about the last part. I knew the younger Uchiha would pitch a fit and raze hell before he would give his bed to his brother.

"It's fine Deidara." He said and I couldn't help but frown at that.

"I care about you Itachi. You know that, yeah?" I locked my sapphire blue eyes with the elder Uchiha brother's dark onyx and a small but true smile worked its way across his face.

"I know." He said and I grinnned at him.

"As long as we got that straight, yeah." No sooner had I said that the apartment door swung open and a loud 'I'm Home~!' rang throughout their abode.

"Welcome back, yeah!" I half yelled half chuckled happily. Sasuke was the first to come through the kitchen door. He frowned at me before tuning to look at his brother.

"Brother what are you doing here?" the younger Uchiha asked a perplexed look on his face. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Naruto bounced in and around me to open one of the lower white cabinet doors to fish out a cup of instant ramen.

"What, no 'Hey bro'?" Naruto looked at me for a second before chuckling.

"You missed me~" he said as he hugged me. I was fine with the hug but when he started nuzzling his nose to my throat I pushed him off and glared mildly at him.

"Don't do that, yeah." I droned and he mocked me (yeah included) as he tore the wrapper off the cup of ramen. He used the water I used for tea to fill his cup up before he jumped on the counter on the right of the sink to wait. I turned my attention back to the two Uchihas and frowned worriedly at what I saw.

Itachi looked like he was at wits end and Sasuke looked pure murderous. It grew into one of those uncomfortable silences once Naruto saw what was going on. Sasuke was the one to break it.

"That fucking bastard!" the younger of the two Uchihas said as he slammed his fist on the granite countertop of the island bar. Naruto jumped and stared wide eyed at Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke-" Itachi tried to pacify his sibling but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. I could tell this was completely beyond what Itachi normally had to put up with and I could also tell it was wearing the elder Uchiha down.

"NO! He has _**no**_ _**right**_ to do that to you!" Sasuke spat. He was beyond seething and I pushed away from the counter.

"What did he do?" I couldn't help but ask. Cold onyx colored eyes turned to me then and I almost jumped. I'd never been affected by the dark glare that only an Uchiha could posses but this one was practically evil.

"Our so called _**Father**_," he spat with venom, "Has arranged a marriage with Hyuuga Corp. Itachi has to marry the Hyuuga heir." I almost didn't hear the last part because I was seeing red. I don't know when I had slipped my skater shoes on (without socks I might add) and jumped into my shitty blue Ford Tempo and drove to Uchiha Corp. but I found myself glaring down at a seated Fugaku.

"ITACHI IS _**MINE**_ YOU BASTARD! You're NOT making him do this!" I screamed as I slammed my hand down on his desk. My dark angry azure eyes never left his dark grey ones. Wait what? Oh shit! What did I just do!

"Is that so." It was a statement, not a question and I felt the dirt under my fingers from the hole I just dug myself into.

"Well then, since you seem to have more than just friendly feelings towards my son I have a challenge for you. Are you listening? Good." He stood and walked around his desk to look me straight in the eye even though I was two inches shorter than him.

"You can't tell Itachi or Sasuke. If you can manage to make him fall in love with you in a month then I will forget about the arrangement and I'll sponsor your art career. If you fail however, you don't want to know what would happen if you fail." I gulped and backed away. Damn and I thought Itachi was scary. I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't trust my voice.

"Well? What is your answer?" He asked as he returned to his seat and leaned back in it. Shit! How was I going to make a straight man fall in love with me? This isn't about me though is it? This was for Itachi. I knew for a fact that Itachi didn't want to get married like this. I locked my determined azure eyes with Fugaku's.

"You got a deal, yeah." I told him.

I was doing this for Itachi and that was that. So why did it feel like I just dug my own grave?

…


	2. Chapter Two: Friends and Broom Closets

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Just letting you know that _**this chapter is**_ _**Rated M**_ because of language and sexual themes (no, no lemon, sorry)

Review Responses:

Suzette's Blue: Thanks! I'm gonna need the luck. lol. Thanks for reviewing :3

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter Two: Friends and Broom Closets**_

_**May 20th, 59 Days Remaining**_

_**------------------  
**_

It was raining but I wasn't enjoying it much. I had to work a double shift that night and I wouldn't be getting any sleep. Well, it's not like I was getting any anyway because of the deal I made with Fugaku.

"…_**make him fall in love with you in two months…you don't want to know what would happen if you fail."**_

I shivered at the flashback. Why did all the Uchihas have to have dangerously deep voices? Well except for Sasuke. He's got a low tenor.

"Deidara. You've been spacing out for thirty minutes." My thoughts brought me back to my partner in crime. Sasori Akasuna was one of the people that I could honestly say was shorter than me.

He also was the type of person that didn't care if you called him short. He was that apathetic. He had shaggy crimson colored hair and sharp ruby red eyes. Sasori was my age (I'm twenty four) but he looked like a fifteen year old kid. He was wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a pair of khaki slacks.

We were in a small café that I worked at. It was a café/bar so even though I worked there I worked as a bartender during the night. But for some reason the kid who worked the café in the mornings wasn't going to be there so I had agreed to take over at six am.

"I think I dug my own grave Sasori, hm." He raised an eyebrow at me and I raised my own. I'd never gotten that much of a reaction out of him before.

"Do continue." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo style pants. My black and white skater shoes were on my feet with socks this time.

"Well, I kinda heard that Itachi was going to be forced to marry the Hyuuga heir and I kinda lost it, yeah." I saw amusement in his eyes and sighed again dropping my head to my forearms.

"I made a deal with him, yeah. I gotta get Itachi to fall in love with me in two months or I'm screwed." I my head jerked up when I heard a bark of laughter from my right. It was one of my other friends, Kisame Hoshigaki. He was really tall, around six foot three with a muscular build. He had spiky black hair, dark ebony colored skin, and silver eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and dark blue jeans

"You are screwed." He said as he pushed me over to sit next to me. I glared at him.

"Thanks Kisame, like I didn't know that already, yeah." He flashed a toothy grin at me and started to pick at my fries. I snatched them away from him and put them out of his reach.

"Get your own, yeah!" I grumbled as I stuffed one in my mouth.

"We have to agree with Kisame on this one Deidara." A new voice piped up. It was the 'good' Zetsu twin.

"You are completely fucked blondie." The 'bad' one finished the other's sentence. It was kinda freaky how they would finish each other's sentences like that. Kaiteki (we call him Kai) was known as the 'good' twin while Kimazui (Kima) was the 'bad'.

They nearly looked the same; both having dark green hair, light golden eyes, and pale skin but Kai wore his hair long and back in a ponytail while Kima's was wild and dropped into his face a lot. Kai was wearing the typical style he usually wore which consisted of nice looking sweaters (he was wearing a red one then) and slacks while Kima wore black leather pants and long-sleeved mesh under tank tops.

"Great, all we need is Hidan and Kakuzu and we'd have the whole circus." I said as I rolled my eyes. Kima perched himself on the other side of the booth seat and turned around nearly hitting me with his thick black leather boots. He had purposefully tried to him me…the bastard. I glared at him for that. Kai had chosen to sit next to Sasori who merely moved without saying anything.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are working." Kai said as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap.

"And Itachi's probly the one person we don't need here right now right?" Kima said as he stole my basket of fries earning him another glare from me and a pout from Kisame.

"So what am I supposed to do, yeah?" I asked landing my gaze on each person before keeping my eyes on Sasori.

"You are aware that Itachi is straight are you not?" Kai asked and I turned my attention to him. Of course Kai would be the one to politely remind me of that. At least he wasn't a bastard like his younger twin.

"Yeah, he won't touch you with a ten foot pole blondie." Kima piped in from behind me. I turned my head and glared at him.

"I _**know**_ that, yeah! Which leads back to my question, _**what am I supposed to do**_??" I asked threading both my hands through my hair.

"Technically the question was 'What am I supposed to do, _**yeah**_?' oofff." the statement made by Kima was quickly accompanied by an elbow to his solar plexus from yours truly.

"I'm being serious here, yeah!" I growled out glaring at Kima.

"We get that. Well you could dress up as a girl-" Kisame started scratching his chin. I flinched.

"_**Hell no**_. Besides, I'm supposed to make him fall in love with me, not some girl I come up with." I hated being mistaken for a girl, HEY I'm a_** guy**_ HELLO! So that idea was completely out the window.

"Be yourself?" Kai suggested. I sighed and sent a pointed look at him.

"Itachi is straight, yeah. Which we've already established." I sent a pointed look at Kima before he could say anything then continued.

"I have to get him to like me romantically. He already likes me as a friend."

"Which we've already established." Kima mocked. Oh I so hated that bastard…

"Well, actually I think I have an idea." The 'black' Zetsu twin said suddenly. I turned my attention to him.

"He's straight right? So, getting him physically attracted to you is going to be a problem. It's not impossible though, all you have to do is start out small and work your way up." I sent him a pointed look for him to elaborate, and elaborate he did.

"Here's the plan." Kima said with a wicked smirk.

-------------------------------

"Sasuke."

"Yes dobe?"

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" the younger Uchiha blinked for a moment before glaring at Naruto. It was dark and cramped when only minutes before they were walking down the hall arguing with each other.

"Because someone decided it was funny to shove both of us in a broom closet, that's why usuratonkachi." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh. Um can you move? …Oh okay don't move. Shit." Naruto hissed out.

"That better be your cell phone Uzumaki." Sasuke growled out biting his bottom lip. Really, now wasn't the time to get an erection even if the dobe smelled really good.

"Um…my cell phone is in my bag teme." Naruto replied glad it was dark in there because he knew for a fact that Sasuke could feel his half hard erection through his pants. The pale boy squirmed way too much.

"Oh." And really what could Sasuke say to that. Naruto moved and Sasuke hissed.

"_**Don't move**_ usuratonkachi!" the Uchiha hissed out.

"Sasuke? Are you _**hard**_?" Naruto asked shocked. He felt a pang of something go straight down to his groin.

"No!" he denied he felt a warm hand on his outer thigh and jumped.

"Why so jumpy Sa-suke?" the blond purred out causing the brunette's throat to seize up.

"I can take care of that if you want." Sasuke's mind went blank as he felt Naruto's hand on his…and he cried out when something that felt like a broomstick hit his head.

"What the fuck was that?" the Uchiha growled out.

"A broom teme…I think." Sasuke was a little relieved that Naruto sounded as put out as he felt.

"Can you open the door from here?" Naruto asked and felt Sasuke shift and saw the door swing open causing Sasuke to fall backwards with an undignified squawk.

"Did it work?" Sasuke glared daggers at the pink haired woman standing above him. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of white three quarters shorts that went down to passed her knees. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her as well.

"I think something happened, Naruto looks so flushed." The long haired blond dressed out in a purple sleeveless shirt and matching miniskirt next to her said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Haruno…Yamanaka…you're both dead." The two girls took off down the hall before Sasuke could get up and make good on this threat. Naruto stood and dusted his faded blue jeans off before walking up to Sasuke. He stuck his hand out for the Uchiha to take it and the brunette did glaring off in the direction the girls took off in.

"Let's give them a good head start." The blond said with a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto as he dusted off his black jeans and straightened his black button up shirt.

"Enough?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." And the two ran in the direction the girls had taken. Payback was a bitch…or rather an idiot and a bastard.

…


	3. Chapter Three: Work and Play

Sixty Days

Chapter Three: Work and Play

May 20th 6pm - May 21 12am, 58 Days Remaining

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiery onyx orbs glared into heated azure. Neither of them wanted to back down.

"Checkmate." Naruto groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. They had been playing chess for two hours straight and he had yet to beat the brunette.

"Why~!" he complained grabbing his hair. His white t-shirt rode up revealing his tanned stomach. Sasuke's mouth went dry at the sight.

"I told you, you can't beat me usuratonkachi. There's no use in trying." Sasuke said with a smirk catching sapphire blue eyes through pale lashes. A foxy grin on Naruto's face was all the warning he received before the Uchiha was tackled to the carpeted floor of Naruto's room.

"I know another game we could play sa-suke." There was that husky voice again. Sasuke swallowed thickly his voice suddenly lost somewhere in deep sky blue eyes.

Warm dry lips were on his before he knew what was going on. The shocked gasp he released was all Naruto needed and he soon felt the blond's tongue against his pale lips before it went to devour his mouth.

Then Sasuke's cell phone started vibrating. With a sigh Naruto backed off and licked his lips while Sasuke dug his cell out of his pocket.

"What." He answered it tersely.

"_**You sound upset little brother, did something happen that I'm unaware of?**_" his elder brother teased from the other end of the phone. The younger Uchiha sighed inaudibly and got up off the floor.

"No, why are you calling me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto watched with a bemused smile on his face. He was getting tired of being interrupted.

"_**I'm not allowed to call my little brother without a reason?**_" Itachi asked with mach hurt in his voice.

"You never call without a reason. Spit it out." Sasuke replied in a deadpanned voice.

"_**I was wondering if you've eaten yet.**_"

"Not really, naruto and I have been playing chess since we got back from classes." Sasuke replied as he picked some lint off his shirt. He glanced over to Naruto who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"_**Alright, be ready I'm coming to pick you up.**_"

"Who says I want to go eat dinner with you?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"_**You don't want to eat dinner with your big brother?**_"

"Fine." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"_**Thought so. Be there in thirty minutes.**_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The one good thing about where I worked was the kind of music they played. I like just about every kind of music (I am an artist and I don't discriminate against different styles) but I have a thing for rock and metal. The house band Akatsuki that included most of my friends played different songs in both genres.

Sasori was the keyboardist, Kisame played drums, Kima played lead guitar, Kai played the bass and I did vocals every now and then. Since Akatsuki thought Flyleaf was badass, including me, I didn't do vocals much.

Our female friend Konan would do them. She's a little spitfire with elbow length purplish blue colored hair and cool amber eyes. She wore her hair up in an oriental style with chopsticks and had a paper flower in her hair. She also had a lip piercing which was a silver ball in the middle of her bottom lip.

It took a lot to get her riled up but if you did you would regret it. Hell hath no furry ne? Anyway they were playing 'So Sick' by Flyleaf at that moment while I served customers drinks. Konan had an amazing voice and it was also amazing that she hadn't been picked up by a scout yet.

I served a man his drink and turned to ask the person what they wanted and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha. My heart leapt into my throat before all the blood rushed to my groin.

Damn why did he have to look so hot in casual wear. He wore a crimson silk button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. His mid back length dark chocolate colored hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail.

"You've been avoiding me." He said watching me intently. I shrugged trying to look nonchalant and took another guys order.

"Not my fault, yeah." I said before motioning to the band.

"Got work ya know?" I said shrugging my shoulders. He didn't buy it for one second. Damn sharp Uchihas…

"I was once told that if I ever had a problem I couldn't solve on my own that I could rely on you. You do realize that this works both ways correct?" I paused in the middle of pouring a shot. Damn he was right.

"It's nothing big, yeah. Don't worry about it." I said as I gave the customer his drink. Damn it was a full house. The glare he sent me said he knew otherwise but I was thankful he didn't press.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you order something?" I said as I stuck more money in the till. The look he sent me caused me to laugh out right.

"Yeah I get it, you don't drink." I rolled my eyes at him.

"_**Step one, talk about gay sex. A lot."**_ Kima Zetsu's voice rang in my head. Of course I did hear some interesting noises coming from Sasuke's room last night. Why the hell not.

"You know, I heard the most interesting thing-" I stopped mid sentence when the bane of my existence walked through the door. Shit! It was my ex-boyfriend Kimimaro.

The reason I broke up with Kimimaro wasn't because he was an overbearing possessive man, no in fact he was the exact opposite. It had really hurt to break up with him but he would always come around begging me to take him back.

He had long silver colored hair that he wore down, amazing emerald green eyes and smooth pale skin. He's actually the same height I am but he's a lot skinner than me.

Itachi must have seen the panic in my eyes because he turned to look at whom I was staring at. His eyes narrowed dangerously. If I hadn't known Itachi was straight then I would have thought I saw jealousy in his eyes.

"Kaguya." Itachi greeted none too warmly. Jade green eyes that had been glued to me turned to regard the brunette. Kimimaro was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He always did dress nice.

"Uchiha. What are you doing here?" he asked his silver brows creasing in confusion making the red dots next to them on both sides turn into ovals. I turned my eyes in a pleading fashion towards Itachi but his attention was solely on the silver haired male in front of him.

"I have right to be here just as everyone else." The Uchiha replied smoothly. It was a known fact that Kimimaro worked for Orochimaru Sanin, the head of Oto Corp. one of Uchiha Corp.'s big time rivals. As head of Uchiha Corp. Itachi had to deal with Kimimaro a lot.

My ex-boyfriends gaze drifted to me and I felt a pang in my chest.

"Look Kimimaro, I really can't date you. I'm really sorry, yeah." Hurt jade green eyes looked down before glancing over to Itachi. My eyes widened. Did he know? Our eyes locked again.

"Be careful Deidara." He said then he left. I blinked a few times wondering if that had really happened. My gaze shifted back to Itachi and it looked like he was calculating something. I was about to speak when Kisame came up to the bar and slapped Itachi hard on the back. A lesser man would have flown forward but Itachi wasn't a lesser man.

He turned and glared at the dark skinned man.

"It's rare to see you here Itachi." Kisame spoke as I handed him a bottle of water. Sasori, Kai and Kima joined us at the bar. I raised an eyebrow at Sasori and he just shrugged.

"Konan had to go home. Something about Nagato and Yahiko fighting again." Kima told me as he chugged half his bottle of water. He wiggled his eyes suggestively and tilted his head in Itachi's direction before Kai elbowed him in the side.

"What was that for?" Kima asked as he rubbed his ribs.

"What do you think it was for?" Kai countered. I tuned them out and became instantly enthralled in one of my favorite past times. Itachi-watching. He and Kisame were in a heated discussion about the economy of all things but I didn't really care.

I loved the way his eyes would light up when he was angry and I love it twice as much when they lit up because he was discussing something he liked. Unfortunately for Kisame the fire in his eyes was the former of the two.

A customer flagged me down and I went back to work with a sigh.

Itachi-watching would have to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed and straightened his navy blue silk button up shirt again. He was still wearing the outfit he'd worn to the restaurant with his aniki, the silk button up shirt and black slacks.

The blond haired man next to him wore an orange long sleeved shirt with a pair of tight black jeans. He also wore the strange red trench coat with black flames lining the bottom of it. He was also wearing his favorite pair of high top Chuck Taylors All Stars that were black with orange trim.

Sasuke never did understand Naruto's sense of taste.

Naruto had insisted they come to the bar where Deidara worked and listen to the band. His dinner with his brother had been quite normal up until the end where Itachi asked if he and Naruto were in a relationship.

Sasuke hadn't answered. How could he when he himself didn't know what they were. To say the least he was caught off guard. He wanted Naruto to be more than just a friend but he had no idea how to go about it. It wasn't like he was shy or anything…

"Hey look there's Itachi! Isn't that weird?" the blond suddenly interrupted his thoughts as he pointed towards his older brother.

"How is it weird dobe? He's friends with the band members." Sasuke replied giving Naruto a disdainful glance.

"Oh." Was all the blond said.

I saw my little brother long before I saw Itachi's little brother. Naruto had an artist's sense of style. Well an abstract artist's…even I had problems with the way he dressed sometimes. I mean come on who wears obnoxious amounts of orange? Well at least he's not dressed head to toe in it like he was in his early high school days. My eyes are _**still **_stinging from that…

"Hey Itachi, our brothers are here." I told him before serving Kisame again. The band was finished for the night since Konan had to leave and I was the only one there to work the bar. Kisame threw back the shot of whiskey like a pro. The man could drink like a fish.

"Hey bro! SoCo and Lime!" I glared at Naruto as he sat down at the bar next to Itachi. I glared at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'm not serving you idiot, you're underage." Naruto grinned and winked. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat down next to him.

"Hey hey is the band done playing tonight?" I nodded at my brother's question before wiping out some shot glasses.

"Damn, you were too slow Sasuke." Naruto said with a pout.

"_**You**_ were too slow, you're worse than a woman usuratonkachi." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke for that remark.

I wasn't going to get to talk to Itachi tonight…oh well, I still had time right?

I swallowed thickly at that thought. I hope.

…


	4. Chapter Four: Inspiration

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter Four: Inspiration**_

…

_**54 Days Remaining…**_

…

Itachi sighed as he stared out of his large office window. It seemed a bit strange the way Deidara was acting after he came back from wherever he went in his rage. Itachi was no fool. He knew the blond had gone to see his father. What had perspired in that office between the two…he had no idea but they both wouldn't talk about it.

Even though Itachi was the head of the company now, Fugaku still kept his old office and helped his son run the company. To keep his eye on him Itachi supposed. It didn't really matter, in the end Itachi's was the final word.

Though his father wasn't talking about the arranged marriage either and for that Itachi was relieved. Something had gone down in that office that could potentially destroy someone's future. He didn't like it. He was going to have to trust Deidara with this; which he found surprisingly easy.

There was a knock at the door and Itachi gave them permission to enter.

"Sir, your one o'clock is here, do you want me to send him to the conference room?" Itachi's secretary, Mai Uchiha asked. Mai was one of his many family members, a distant cousin of his. She stood around five foot four with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and warm dark grey eyes. She wore a grey pants suit with a white blouse underneath.

"Send him into my office if you don't mind Mai." She nodded her head and closed the door. A few seconds later the door opened again and a tall blond walked in grinning. He wore a black suit jacket over a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Namikaze Minato-san." Itachi nodded in greeting.

"None of that now Itachi, your father and I have been friends for years." The blond said with a wave of his hand. Minato walked around the fluffy looking chair in front of the Uchiha's desk and sat down. A second later the brunette returned to his chair and rested his hands on his lap.

"Sorry 'Shina couldn't make it; Kyuubi had a doctor's appointment." He apologized. Itachi waved it off. Kyuubi was their youngest son. He was fifteen and had bright crimson colored hair and golden eyes like his mother's. He looked a lot like Naruto minus the whisker marks and was just as mischievous as the middle sibling during his high school days.

"It's fine. You two are the owners and CEOs of Spiraling Games. In all actuality I only expected to meet with one of you. I know you both are busy people." The brunette said well naturedly. Minato crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair; nodding at the Uchiha's comment.

Back when Fugaku inherited the company from his father at the age of twenty six, Minato was starting up Spiraling Games with Kushina Uzumaki (now Namikaze). Itachi's father took a chance investing in the company and Minato never let him down. They started out small and now practically ruled the gaming community.

"Naruto is so excited about making games for our company." Minato said with a chuckle. Naruto was a mini clone of his father. The only difference was that Naruto inherited his mother's eyes in shape if not color, and the three whisker like markings on his face.

"Naruto is exactly whom I scheduled a meeting about." Itachi said pulling a folder from the desk drawer and handing it to the blond. Minato took it and opened it, his eye brows shooting up in his hairline when he read the content.

"You want to change colleges? An accelerated program? Why?" the blond asked confused. He locked his eyes with the Uchiha.

"As you are aware, Naruto is best friends with my little brother. I see this as a favor to him. It takes a strong recommendation for a student to study there. If he were to take this course, he would graduate within the next year." Minato chuckled at the brunette's words.

"Itachi, you have to talk to Naruto about this. I have no say in this." The blond said before tossing the folder on the desk.

"You are his father; I thought that if it were you giving him this information that he would take it more seriously." The brunette said with a raised eyebrow.

"Itachi, you underestimate your worth to Naruto. It's _**because**_ you're Sasuke's brother that he'd listen to you more. Look, just talk to Naruto alright?" Itachi nodded his head at the blond's words.

"Now let's talk about something else besides business." Minato said with a grin. Itachi chuckled.

…

I yawned before looking into the mirror. I nearly jumped with fright at who I saw staring back at me. I looked like a vampire with a serious case of insomnia. The dark circles around my eyes made it unnecessary to wear my regular eyeliner. I winced then I went through my daily routine.

The door opened just as I stepped out of the shower and I blinked at the raven haired Uchiha. He was only wearing a pair of grey cotton pajama pants. Sasuke was not a morning person (or whenever he woke up really). He was like a zombie in the morning before he got a cup of his tea. Glazed onyx eyes blinked at me for a second before Sasuke turned around and walked back out.

I shook my head and dressed in a pair of baggy black cargo pants with red stripes and a black tank top. I combed through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail it was still a little damp even though I towel dried it thoroughly. I don't like hair dryers, they fizzled my hair out to the extreme.

Naruto opened the bathroom door and started to brush his teeth and I blinked at him. Naruto was never up this late. His classes were from 1pm to 4pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays and 12pm to 2pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays. It was Three.

"Monday starts Finals Week so we don't have classes today." He said around his toothbrush before spitting in the sink. I nodded my head and headed down the hall to the kitchen. I saw the younger Uchiha brother leaning against the island bar staring out the window above the sink.

I made tea and sat it in front of him and he started sipping at it. Naruto came in ten minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in an orange t-shirt and a pair of crimson cargo pants. My little brother never dries his hair and hardly ever combs it. He shook his heads causing cool droplets of water to spray all over the half asleep Uchiha; starting the morning's argument.

"Usuratonkachi!" the brunette hissed. Well at least he was awake now.

"Go take a shower duck-butt." Naruto said as he popped some pop-tarts in the toaster. The icy glare Sasuke sent my brother could have frozen saltwater, but he left to do just that anyway. If it didn't happen on a daily basis I would have laughed.

"Hey we should go on a road trip when school lets out." Naruto said as he munched on the strawberry filled pastry. I glared at him.

"We don't have enough money for that, yeah, and I have work." I told him with a glare as I leaned against the sink.

"We could always bum from dad." Naruto said with a shrug.

"The reason I moved out was to be my own person, yeah, I'm not going to rely on dad for anything." Naruto shrugged again before inhaling the second pop-tart.

"It was just a suggestion. When was the last time you did anything for fun? I mean I haven't seen you paint anything in a long time." I froze at that. When _**was **_the last time I painted something? I suppose it was around the time I found out I had feelings for Itachi that weren't platonic. _**Two years**_…damn.

"Come on, we could at least go to our summer home for the summer, Kyuu would be happy to see us." I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"I could try to get time off I guess." I told him and he jumped with a fist in the air.

"Yatta!" Sasuke chose that moment to rejoin us. He was wearing a pair of light khaki cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt. He had the towel he had been using to dry his hair draped over his shoulders.

"What's got you so excited dobe?" He asked before pouring himself another cup of tea.

"We're going to our summer house for Summer Vacation!" Sasuke's blinked at the news before a smirk crossed his face.

"Oh really, do you have room for one more?" He asked.

"Hey yeah that's a good idea! We should invite Itachi too I bet he gets all stuffy in that office." I froze at that. Why didn't _**I **_think of that? It would be perfect. A week alone with Itachi? Well not really alone, but with? _**HELL YEAH**_.

"I ask when I get to work tonight, yeah." I told them.

"Good! Try for two weeks, at least." I sighed and rolled my eyes before ruffling my brother's still damp locks.

"I'll take what I can get, yeah," I chuckled. "You should call Itachi Sasuke." The younger Uchiha nodded and went to find his cell phone.

"I'm going to call Kyuubi!" Naruto said taking off in the direction of his room. I sighed and rubbed a sore spot at the base of my neck. Naruto had been right. I hadn't had any time to have fun in a long time. I got caught up in work…for two years…

I walked into my room ignoring the mess of clothes that needed to be washed and pulled out my art supplies from my near empty closet. There was a covered canvas in the back and I pulled it out thumbing the edges fondly. I removed the sheet and stared at the painting of Itachi that had been my last painting.

It was raining. Itachi's long raven locks were loose and wet but there was a smile on his face. A rare true smile even if it was a small one. There was a twinkle of fire in his onyx orbs as he looked at something outside of the picture. The background was a dark forest but it wasn't a depressing picture. All because of the look on Itachi's painted face.

I recovered it and set it on an empty easel I had sitting in between my closet and dresser. Naruto came in a second later and just looked at the easel and the covered painting with a small smile on his face.

"Me and Sasuke's gonna go out for breakfast. You want anything?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Na I'm fine, yeah. I'm going to start working on something." Naruto left my room with a grin on his face.

I stared at the covered painting for a good while before a smile of my own crossed my face.

I hadn't worked on my manga in a while. It was based on my fantasy version of my life…staring a certain Uchiha. The main character's name was Saiara Izamaki and his lover's name was Seitachi Uchiwa. I smirked and got my drawing pens out. I started a new arch in my story.

The Sixty Days arch.

I just hoped it worked out in real life how it's going to work out in my manga…

…


	5. Chapter Five: Rats

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter Five: Rats**_

…

_**53 Days Remaining…**_

…

Naruto slid over the counter and grabbed the keys from the hook next to the entryway before dashing out the door in a blur of orange. This feat was only possible because I was in the middle of spring cleaning…or something like that and the bar was cleared off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to studying. He was sitting at the kitchen table a few feet from the bar. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of something awful. I couldn't scratch it because I had big yellow rubber gloves and was currently scrubbing at a moldy spot under the sink.

The sink had nearly exploded on us so not only did we have to get it fixed (because let's face it, I suck at fixing things) but where there had been a small leak there was mold everywhere underneath it. Naruto was heading out to get some lunch and to talk to the plumber.

I was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with red thread and another one of my black tanktops considering my other clothes got wet. Sasuke, who had also got caught in the blast, now wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a short sleeved blue button up overtop.

Naruto was the only one that got away with only changing his shirt. He was wearing dark orange cargo pants and a bright orange shirt with a black spiral and 'Spiraling Games' on the back.

"Oh fuck me~" I whined when I saw a dead rat. How the hell did we not smell that? Well I could smell it now. I covered my nose with my forearm and scooted back quickly bumping into the island bar in horror.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked peering over the edge from the other side. I looked up at him and pointed my other hand.

"Gross…" he said as he too coved his nose only he used his hand. There was a knock at the door before the sound of footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen.

"Big brother guess…what the hell is that smell?" a red haired teen said as he stopped mid step a few feet away from the island bar. He was wearing a white button up shirt with faint red stripes over a dark red t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. The button up shirt was open and his sleeves were pulled up. His orange and red skater style shoes squeaked against the floor as he walked closer.

"Watch your language Kyuu, yeah." I told him as I sent a glare his way. He shrugged causing his mid back length crimson ponytail to fall over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Why should I? You guys cuss all the time." He said rolling his amber eyes. He turned his attention to the short haired Uchiha and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted. The brunette grunted before going back to his books.

"So what's that smell big brother?" Kyuubi asked turning his attention back to me.

"There's a dead rat under the sink, yeah. That and the sink nearly exploded on us I had to turn the water off." I stood and closed the cabinet doors with my foot. He chuckled before hopping up on the counter.

"Oh yeah guess what big brother?" the redhead said as he swung his feet. I glared at him when his shoes hit the side of the cabinet and he stopped.

"What." I bit out as I tore the horrid yellow gloves off and tossed them into the sink.

"I kissed Shukaku today." My eyes widened and I turned to stare at my youngest brother. Sasuke had stopped studying as well and was staring at his back.

"_**What!?**_" Golden eyes blinked at my question and Kyuubi burst out laughing.

"You know my boyfriend Shukaku? Yeah we kissed today. It was amazing."

"You're not old enough to be kissing anyone let alone a senor!" I yelled waving my arms. Kyuubi had a look on his face that told me he was either going to start laughing at me or become seriously pissed off at me. He chose the former.

"Haha big brother, you didn't have a problem with me dating him now you have a problem with me kissing him?" he would have rolled off the countertop if he hadn't had such a good grip on the side. I was peeved to say the least. I grabbed him by the base of his ponytail (not harshly I hate it when people pull my hair and I know Kyuubi's no different) and glared straight into his eyes.

"He's two years older than you, yeah." I stated he was trying to stifle his laughter but it wasn't working.

"So? Dad's two years older than mom." He said with a chuckle and I let him go. He had me with that one.

"Why are you so upset anyway? Jealous that I'm getting some and you're not?" I glared at him for that.

"You better not be 'getting some', yeah." I intoned dangerously. Kyuubi merely rolled his eyes at me. I turned and glared at the sink.

"Hey Sasuke, will you do me a favor, yeah?" I asked turning to look at him. He was nose deep in his English book and didn't even lift his gaze to mine.

"I'm not cleaning up that rat." He intoned flatly. I sighed.

"Damn." I really didn't want to do it. I grimaced while staring at the closed doors of the sink. I turned my gaze to Kyuubi and he raised both hands to make an X.

"Hell no." He said shaking his head.

"Damn damn." The front door opened and I grinned sadistically.

"I'm home~ and I come bringing…oh _**god**_ what the _**fuck**_ is that _**smell**_?" I swear Naruto has a potty mouth sometimes. Though I can't really say anything either…

"Brother!" a blur of red and white tackled Naruto into the living area and I sighed.

"Kyuubi what the hell was that for? You almost made me spill my ramen!" Naruto shouted indignantly. Yuuup my little brother is loud. Scratch that. Both of them are.

"I'm trying to save you brother! Big brother was thinking about talking you into cleaning up the rat from under the sink." I glared at the tangle of limbs from my point of view. That little…he was sooo going to pay for that when we got to the summer house.

"Damn damn damn." I muttered as I pulled the yellow gloves on once again. A sudden wicked idea came to mind.

"Kyuubi kissed Shukaku today, yeah." I said before pulling open the cabinet doors again. I heard a squawk from Kyuubi and a bit that sounded like they were wrestling. I turned my head and saw Naruto holding Kyuubi's head in a headlock while he gave the redhead a noogie.

"That's my little brother!" I heard naruto say. Yep he was in…wait _**what**_?

"_**What?!**_ You're with him on this??" I shouted bolting up from my crouched position.

"Hell yeah! Kyuu's growing up on us Deidara…I'm so proud of him." My middle sibling said as he cried fake tears. Kyuubi was laughing up a storm and trying to get free from his middle brother's grip but it wasn't working.

"Usuratonkachi, stop messing with your little brother and get in here." Sasuke spoke up as he glared at the entryway door. He couldn't see them from where he was sitting so he missed the wicked smirk on the blond kitsune's face.

"Oh you'd rather I mess with you then? Alright." Naruto was off the floor and into the kitchen before the Uchiha could even protest. I watched wide eyed as Naruto pulled the Uchiha into a searing kiss. Holy shit! I didn't know whether to be totally disgusted or completely turned on. I settled for bewildered he was my little brother after all.

A low whistle drew my attention to Kyuubi.

"Damn they can kiss." I glared at Kyuubi before turning back to the sink with a wince. The smell was a constant reminder of what I'd yet to do.

"Naruto, I know you're having fun and all over there but what did the plumber say, yeah?" I heard a soft smack and turned my head in their direction. Sasuke was beet red and avoiding my gaze while Naruto looked like a cat that got the canary. He looked at me and paled.

"I forgot." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You better call him if you want a shower tonight, yeah." Naruto eeped and rushed off to find his cell phone. I chuckled and wondered how long it'd take for him to realize that it was in his pocket. I gulped when I realized I had nothing else to delay what I had to do.

"You're procrastinating big brother~." Kyuubi said in a singsong way. He was back on his perch on top of the island bar. I glared at him before turning back to the sink.

"Shit. Okay I can do this…" I said talking to myself. I reached in and pulled it out before rushing over to the end of the counter and tossing it in the garbage and sealing the bag.

"Uggg…that was gross, nm." I suddenly got the chills and danced around dusting myself off. A deep rich chuckle caused me to pause. I turned slowly to see the elder Uchiha brother standing in the entryway to the kitchen. I pointed a yellow gloved hand at him and glared.

"Don't laugh I should have made _**you**_ do it, yeah." Itachi merely smirked at me.

"I'll pass." He said before making his way to the seat across from Sasuke and sitting down.

"Hey Itachi!" Kyuubi greeted swinging his legs again. I swear he acted more like a five year old then a fifteen year old.

"Kyuubi." The elder brunette nodded in greeting.

The younger Uchiha stared at his brother warily. I watched the two before peeling off the gloves again and tossing them in the sink.

"So, what's up, yeah?" I asked taking a seat next to Kyuubi on the counter.

"Sasuke called and informed me that you will be going to your summer home for Summer Vacation."

"Yup!" Kyuubi chirped. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I've yet to ask for days off…"

"It will be fine, if you can't get days off I can always call my uncle and pull some strings." Itachi told me. My eyes widened at that.

"Uncle? Which one…and how does he know my boss, yeah?"

"Nagato is good friends with uncle Madara, I though you knew that." Sasuke piped in shaking his head.

"You could always call _**your**_ uncle, he and Nagato _are_ lovers…" I glared mildly at Itachi for that.

"I don't want favors, yeah." I hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, walking down the long hallway to my room.

I was about to shut the door when Itachi pushed his way into my room. I gulped and backed away from him. His presence was always imposing but I wasn't afraid of him or it. I wasn't afraid of it but I respected it.

"Deidara, I know you are a very capable person and I also know you don't like handouts but you need this. You need to get out of this rut you've gotten yourself stuck in." I looked away then, staring at a spot on the floor. Even Itachi noticed eh?

"What have you got to loose if you take this vacation?" _**Everything**_ was my first rueful thought. I couldn't help looking into his eyes then. I loved his eyes; it was one of his best qualities. They reminded me of smoke on dark water.

"I'll ask." I told him and he nodded, knowing that was the best answer he was going to get. I don't make promises I don't know if I can keep.

"Now go eat, I know you are hungry." He spoke with a hint of mirth in his voice. I was about to protest when my stomach growled.

"Et tu Brute?" I droned as I poked the area above my navel. Itachi chuckled at me.

"Come." And so I followed my heart's desire. Unrequited love was such a bitch. I wasn't going to let it remain unrequited though. Even if I had to fight Fate herself I would make Itachi mine.

…


	6. Chapter Six: Wake Up Call

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter Six: Wake Up Call**_

…

_**47 Days Remaining…**_

…

"Look at this! It's the Deidara in its natural habitat. Look at the way he-" The green haired asshole next to me started to say but I cut him off with a punch to the shoulder. It was closing time and Kimazui was the only one left besides a few stragglers. It was Friday night, Saturday morning really.

The dark Zetsu twin was a little tipsy if not drunk and when he was drunk he though he being funny. The truth was he liked annoying _**me **_when he was drunk.

"Shut up Kima, yeah." I said as I wiped the bar down. It was closing time and I could finally ask my boss about taking days off then go home.

"Deidara, I would like to speak to you in my office if you don't mind." I froze and glanced over to my boss. He was only a bit taller than me with long crimson colored hair that fell into his silver eyes and down to stop at mid back. I don't think I could get my hair that straight looking if I used a straight iron.

The part above his left eye was left open for the world to see his silver iris while the other eye was hidden behind crimson locks. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of black slacks.

I nodded my head and tossed the towel in with the others before following him into the back area that was employees only. After stepping into his office, the only other doors being the janitor's closet and the back exit, I took a look around. He had a small shelf on the right wall with pictures of him, Konan, and my Uncle Yahiko Uzumaki.

On the other side were his business license and his first dollar. In the middle of the room was his desk, I turned my attention to Nagato as he slid into his black leather chair and steepled his hands on his dark cherry wood desk. It was littered with papers and pens, and one empty coffee cup that had 'I'm a little coffee cup' on the side of it. No doubt from my humorous uncle.

"I've told Kushina about your summer plans, don't look so uptight Deidara, and have a seat. You're not in trouble." I nodded and sat down in the only other chair in the room, it was a leather seat that sat in front of his desk.

"Anyway, your mother and I were talking and decided that we would have a family dinner on the second of June at the Uzumaki summer home. Now, I've already thought about this and I've decided that you need a few weeks off from work. Now don't look at me like that, I'm not firing you." I breathed a small sigh of relief that caused a tiny smile to work its way across Nagato's face.

"You have been working yourself to the bone, and I've told Yahiko about this. He agreed with me in only that I take off a week as well. Not the same weeks mind you, I'll take a week off for the get together." I knew I loved my uncle for a reason.

"He also said in I quote 'he needs to loosen up a bit like he was before, and get laid'." My lips crashed down in a frown and my eyebrow twitched. The redhead chuckled at my reaction.

"I'd also like to get to know you a bit, you are my nephew after all, and I don't want to just be your boss." I grinned sheepishly at him.

"With the way you're acting you would think I'm an evil villain hell bent on world domination." He joked and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"It's just a little weird, yeah. I've been working for you for over two months." Nagato waved his hand at me.

"It's understandable." He said with a nod.

"I was really afraid that you were going to say no…yeah." I fidgeted a little with the hem of my black tanktop before I gave up and shoved my hands into the pockets of my black cargo shorts.

"I'm a fair person Deidara, I would have allotted a few days off if you would have asked. I trust you because I know you are a hard worker and a good person." He stood and opened his desk before pulling out a white envelope.

"Here's your check and a little extra. Enjoy your three weeks off and see you on the first." I nodded, stood and stepped forward to take it. Envelope in hand I walked to the office door and stopped.

"Thanks, yeah. For everything." I said before stepping out. I didn't miss the warm smile he sent me before I left. I shook my head as I walked outside and unlocked the door of my car. I guess he wasn't such a scary guy after all. I thought with a chuckle before climbing in and setting off for the apartment.

…

Something was tickling my nose. I wrinkled it a few times before swatting at whatever it was. I heard a poorly muffled chuckle and my eyes snapped open. Kyuubi was perched on the end of my bed covering his mouth with both of his hands while the source of the tickle held a feather in his hand.

"DAD! What are you doing there!?" I said in shock. Never mind that he had tickled me away. He was dressed like a teenager or a kid my age would. A dark green long-sleeved shirt (which the sleeves were rolled up) under a short sleeved white button up shirt and a pair of dark grey cargo pants.

Kyuubi was wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over top (made him look like a college kid really) and a pair of black jeans. His shoes were gone, probably left at the door where they should be. Dad was in his socks too.

"Why, I can't come see my sons?" He asked with mirth glimmering in his almond shaped sapphire blue eyes. I sighed and threw the cover over my head.

"Go bother Naruto…or Sasuke…wait, yeah, go bother Sasuke." I grouched before I felt my youngest brother tackle me.

"Come on big brother~ Brother and Sasuke are already up!" I pushed the blanket off my face and stared disdainfully at the redhead.

"Naruto and Sasuke are already up? They had finals yesterday!" I asked. Kyuubi, who was straddling my hips, looked down into my eyes with a smile on his face.

"Yeah Sasuke sounds like an angry wet cat and Brother is all zombie like. It's funny." He said before wrinkling his nose at the 'Naruto is a Zombie' part.

"What do you mean Naruto is all Zombie like?" I asked pushing Kyuubi off me so I could sit up.

"He's wearing all black and is glaring at everything with dead eyes." the redhead said pretending to be a zombie for a moment. I slapped him on the side of the arm and he jumped off the bed.

"Let me guess, yeah, you woke him up first."

"He's the only one who can wake the Uchiha up and not get mauled." Dad finally spoke.

"What are you talking about!? Of course I got mauled! You try to wake an Uchiha up and see what it's like!" Naruto screamed from the kitchen. Well, at least he wasn't a zombie anymore…or zombie like rather. I heard the muffled retort of the brunette haired teen which sounded an awful like '…more like heavy petting…you liked it, don't deny it.'

"It was not bastard!" oh so I did hear right. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Alright so mind telling me why you're waking everyone up at…oh it's two in the evening?" I said glancing at the clock.

"Throw some pants on and come into the kitchen, I don't want to repeat myself." Dad said before he left my room, Kyuubi three steps behind him. I sighed and pulled the covers off all the way. I was wearing a pair of blue boxers and that was it. It was starting to get warmer the closer it got to summer. I changed into a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a white tanktop before padding into the kitchen.

Dad was leaning against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee…oh he made coffee…

"I love you dad, yeah." I said with fake tears in my eyes as I poured a cup and savored it. He chuckled and shook his head at me. I chanced a glance over to Sasuke to see if he looked like he was acting like an angry wet cat and all I saw was a contemptuous glower aimed in the general direction of my father.

"You can put the chair down now, lion tamer; he's not going to bite, yeah." I told him with a chuckle. I received a glare for my efforts but he did stop glowering at my father. Dad and my brothers were laughing at him/with me.

"Alright, here's the deal." Dad began as he sat his cup down.

"'Shina's decided that we're going to have a huge family get together on the second of June. Sooo~ we (Shina and I) have decided to take the days leading to and two days after the get together off." I nodded my head, I already knew this but I didn't know they were going to take those days off as well.

"I get to take Shukaku and his siblings with me to the summer house since brother and big brother get to take the Uchihas." Kyuubi said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Our summer home was well… a mansion really. It had enough room for an army and its generals.

That and an outdoor pool with a diving board, a stable with horses, and a huge lake. The property actually used to belong to our uncle Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade but they sold it to Dad to pay off casino debts. Tsunade was a hardcore gambler and she never won…never. It had obviously been in the Senju family for generations and Tsunade was a near wits end before my father made the offer.

She was glad that it would remain in the family, even if the family name changed from Senju to Uzumaki.

"Hey big brother, are you alright? You spaced out for a second there." Kyuubi said as he poked me in between the eyes. I growled. _**Why**_ did _**both**_ of my brothers have to be taller than me!?! And Kyuubi was only fifteen!! He looked like Naruto's twin save for the amber eyes and red hair!

"I'm fine, yeah. Who's going to be there?" I asked as I shifted my weight to the right to get my little brother out of my face.

"Well, me, Shina, you, Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke are going as soon as the three of you finish packing. Itachi will be going tomorrow; he's leaving the company to his father. Shukaku and his three siblings will be there Monday." Dad said as he tapped his chin, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yahiko and Nagato will be there on the first…am I forgetting anyone?" I stared at him for a minute before sighing.

"I hope not…this little get together between brothers has gotten way out of hand, yeah." I grumbled. Dad just chuckled and grinned at me.

"We don't do little in this family, you should know that big brother." My red haired brother chuckled at me.

Great…at this rate I was never going to get Itachi alone. Might as well sign over my fate to Fugaku…or not. Uzumaki never give up. It's our family motto…or something like that. I wish I didn't have such a big family sometimes.

…

AN: _In all actuality a few of the lines I used in here are things I've either said or I made up._

"_**Look at this! It's the Deidara in its natural habitat. Look at the way he-" ~Kima **__was actually one of my poor attempts to imitate The Crocodile Hunter (may he rest in peace). This is something I have said/done on many occasions. _

"_**With the way you're acting you would think I'm an evil villain hell bent on world domination." ~ Nagato.**__ If you don't know what I'm talking about when I quoted this then you obviously haven't read the manga up to its current chapter. Sorry if I spoiled you. And for those who do know what I'm talking about…then you can find humor in this._

"_**Yeah Sasuke sounds like an angry wet cat and Brother is all zombie like. It's funny." ~Kyuubi.**__ I actually can get really 'hissy' when someone wakes me up early in the morning. If I wake up too early on my own I'm all zombie like even if my brain is awake my body don't want to join it. Other than that I'm an extreme morning person, believe it or not._

"_**I love you dad, yeah." ~ Deidara.**__ I actually say that when mom makes me breakfast or someone does something for me and I'm happy about it._

"_**You can put the chair down now, lion tamer; he's not going to bite, yeah." ~ Deidara.**__ I actually said this earlier today when my friend got all defensive when I mentioned gay sex. He doesn't discriminate but he also doesn't find it appealing. I love ruffling his feathers._

'_**Uzumaki never give up. It's our family motto…or something like that.' ~ Deidara.**__ In all actuality it's Naruto's motto, but it was adopted by the rest of the family (in this fic). Naruto actually says 'I never give up, I'm an Uzumaki! Believe it!'_

_Well, I think I'll wrap this Author's Notes up. Sorry it was late, I was procrastinating and then we had a little family get together for Memorial Day. I hope you liked this chapter. Ja ne~_


	7. Chapter Seven: Summer Home

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter Seven: Summer Home**_

…

_**46 Days Remaining…**_

…

I sighed and rolled over on the huge mattress of my room in the summer house. It was the first day here and already I was feeling the dread of trying to win Itachi over. I looked out the window that was across the room from the bed and watched as the light glimmered off the outdoor pool. It was unbelievably quiet so it had to be early morning.

I rolled out of bed and crossed the small distance to the window I had just been looking out of. I'd always liked this place as a child but right now it felt like a nightmare instead of a dream. I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and my hair was still down and slightly messy from my restless sleep.

This property was an artists dream. For almost as far as the eye could see was dense forest. I knew that it surrounded the mansion on three sides leaving the forth open enough for the stables where our horses were kept. On the other side of the mansion almost a half a mile off was the lake that was big enough for water sports.

Dad actually had a few jet-skis in the shed down there along with a motorboat. I sighed and moved away from the window, grabbing some clothes to take a shower in the adjoined bathroom.

…

Thirty minutes finds me in the huge kitchen the mansion has. It's setup like a professional kitchen with the latest gadgets. The countertops are all black granite matching the kitchen's grey/white/black with hints of red theme. The counter had a rectangle like shape to it with one side open.

One side turned into a bar. The sink was on the middle and smallest part of the rectangle, and the stove was in the middle of the right side (the one against the wall). There was a red Kitchen-aid Classic mixer on the right of the stove. Next to it was a black and stainless steel Bunn coffee maker and I made a beeline to it.

I passed the stainless steel anti-fingerprint style fridgerator that was on the far end of the wall (and two steps away from the side entrance) and grabbed a coffee cup in the white cabinets above the left side of the stove.

Just as I was about to pour myself a cup mom walked in from the dining room entrance and grinned at me. She was wearing a pair of white cargo boy style pants and a white tanktop.

Her long, mid back length, crimson colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail and there was an orange towel hanging off her shoulders. Honestly my mother never looked a day over thirty. There were a few laugh lines every now and then just like dad but she still looked to be in her prime.

"Just come back from a run, yeah?" She grinned and nodded at me as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridgerator.

"I love this place." She said before taking a sip.

"I do too, yeah. Lots of fond childhood memories." I grinned finally pouring myself a cup of coffee and sipping at it. I blinked. Sugar…where is the sugar…

"In the cabinet beside the cups dear." Mom told me and I chuckled.

"You're such a mind reader, yeah." I said with a rolling of my eyes before I pulled the container of sugar down from the cabinet.

"No, I just know my children. Speaking of which, where are Naruto and Kyuubi?" I shrugged and put the sugar back up after finding a spoon and scooping in four spoons worth in.

"Is dad still sleeping?" I asked as I turned and leaned against the counter. My mother chuckled at me and sat down on one of the stools on the other side.

"Who do you think made coffee? No, he's down at the shed seeing if he can get the boat out on the lake." She told me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. My father loved going out on the boat, he had an affinity for water or something.

A flash of orange and red made me turn my head to the side entrance of the kitchen. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange with black spiral swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. He had orange flip-flops on his feet.

Kyuubi on the other hand, wore a pair of black swim shorts with little red foxes on them. The pair I had gotten him for his birthday. He wore a red tanktop with a pair of black flip-flops. They were both obviously up and eager to get out on the lake as my dad was…I however didn't feel like joining in on the festivities just yet.

"Morning mom~" Naruto sang out as he hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. Kyuubi opened up the fridgerator and was looking through it.

"Morning mom." He said as well.

"Oh ho ho so energetic this morning. Did you brush your teeth?" mom said as she ruffled her middle child's hair. Naruto rolled his eyes at both the treatment and the question.

"Mom~ I'm nineteen years old, I know how to take care of myself." Naruto complained. I was laughing quietly over in my corner. Mom just had to tease him about that haha.

"Just making sure dear, you know how forgetful you can be at times." She said with a wink. Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"Very." Signaled the arrival of the younger Uchiha brother. Sasuke wasn't dressed to go swimming, but he wore a pair of black cargo shorts anyway. His plain black t-shirt was under a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt that had a red and white Uchiha Corp. fan on the back.

"Ahh shut up bastard." Naruto said with a half hearted glare towards the brunette. Mom smacked him on the back of the head for using such language. Naruto yelped and rubbed his abused head.

"I thought I raised you with better manners than that." She scolded playfully. Mom didn't really care; she just liked teasing her sons.

"You aren't going swimming with us duck-butt?" Naruto asked risking a glance to our mother. She was smiling mirthfully at him. Sasuke scowled at the nickname.

"No." he deadpanned before making his way over to where I was leaning against the counter. He nodded in greeting to me before starting to make a pot of tea.

"Awe come on Sasuke it'll be fun!" Naruto prodded. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"You're out of luck Naruto, yeah. He's using one word sentences." I glanced over at Sasuke and saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye. He was going, if that smirk had anything to say about it, he just loved riling my brother up. At least I knew who the instigator of ninety-nine percent of their fights was. Crazy Uchihas.

It was already a great start for the day…too bad it wasn't raining.

…

I was sitting on the far end of the dock watching my brothers wrestle in the shallow waters at the lake. Dad was over sitting in a lawn chair, fishing and talking to mom who was sunbathing. My black cargo pants' legs were rolled up to my knees as my feet were dangling in the water. I'd taken my white tank top off earlier and it rested next to the towels and things next to dad's chair. I glanced over at Sasuke who was reading in the shade of a tall willow tree and sighed.

It would only be a matter of time until I confess my feelings to Itachi. It was one of the most frightening things I had to do, but it had to be done. My eyes were glazed over as I stared up into the sky thinking of all the possible scenarios which is why I was pulled into the lake without any warning.

I sputtered for breath when I resurfaced and glared at my two brothers who were laughing their asses off. Oh payback is a bitch you spawns of Satan. As I was making my way out of the water I noticed someone walking down the path from the mansion. It was Itachi and he was wearing nothing but a pair of crimson swimming trunks and black flip flops. he also had a towel thrown over his shoulder.

It looked so strange to see Itachi dressed down so…Strange but hot.

My mouth went dry and all the blood was torn as to which direction it wanted to go. North or south. I was about to call him over when a flash of black and a tidal wave of water caught me off guard and nearly sent me back into the lake.

"You brought Kisame with you yeah?" I grouched. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow when he approached but soon found his attention on his younger brother.

"Sasuke, put that down and enjoy yourself." Dark eyes that had been glued to the book in front of him glanced up to send a contemptuous look at his older brother.

"I can get mini-Itachi out here." Kisame, who was wearing a pair of black swim trunks, said as he climbed out of the water. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood in a flash.

"Now Kisame, is this really necessary?" a toothy grin was all the younger Uchiha received before he was hauled up on the taller man's shoulders and carried down to the lake like a sack of potatoes with protests and shouts of 'Kisame put me down damn it!'.

"That is why I invited Kisame." Itachi told me with a small smirk on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke's expense as he was heaved into the water like he was a rock. Damn Kisame had some muscles…another thought came to my mind at that moment.

"He's only staying for today." Itachi answered the question that was on my mind. Hell when did I get so predictable?

"See Bro!? Even Itachi knows how to loosen up! Come on, we can play chicken!" I ignored Naruto's words and glared off at something in the distance.

"If I'm not mistaken, those two were the ones who pulled you into the lake earlier. Do you not want to enact your revenge?" Itachi told me. I blinked at the devilish smirk on Itachi's face. Damn! Did he know how hot he was at that moment? Hmm good idea. My own wicked grin crossed my face as I turned to look at my little brothers.

"Naruto~ Kyuubi~" both boy's faces turned pale in the middle of drowning Sasuke more than he already was and turned their heads slowly in my direction.

Their terror filled screams and pleas for mercy put me in a good mood the rest of the day.

…

**AN: the reason I haven't been updating is because I've been in the mood to write something bloody. Yup I'm in a morbid mood. *shrugs*. Sorry. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, I'm still grabbing at straws at what I want to do.**

**(My muses are too busy screwing each other to tell me what I should do)**

**Goth!Sasuke: we are not *snorts***

**Pervy!Naruto: we were screwing each other though (it was great). You just want some blood horror and mystery.**

**Goth!Sasuke: which she hasn't done in a while, I get bored with all these gay (as in happy) drug induced like fics where everyone's happy and nobody lost anyone. Hell even my father was out of character in the first chapter.**

**Me: Shut the fuck up Sasuke, seriously. Just because I don't feel all that comfortable with Humor fics don't mean I'm not good at them. It's like washing the dishes, I'm perfect at it but I hate it.**

**Goth!Sasuke: *ignores me***

**Pervy!Naruto: You could turn this fic into that you know. Add a little suspense, drama and well, some SEX.**

**Me: I could add some sex…hmmmmm**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews people. I'll try to think of something when my main muse (Goth!Sasuke) stops ignoring me.**

**Goth!Sasuke: Whatever.**


	8. Survival Rule 1: Don't Let Idiots Drive

**Author's Notes: Seeing as how I haven't been working on this fic in a while because I've been caught up on working on Stardust, I figured I'd at least try to throw in another chapter. I know it's short, thus the Chapter 7.5 jazz. It's kind of a filler chapter…also This chapter is going to be in Sasuke's POV because well, Sasuke is my favorite character and well…he deserves some limelight right? For all you Sasuke haters out there… beep beeeeeep beep beep beep. [This authors notes has been censored for your sanity] ROFLMFAO kidding!! Don't read it if you don't like him.**

**Sixty Days**

_**Chapter 7.5: Survival Rule #1: Don't Let Idiots Drive the Boat**_

…

_**45 Days Remaining…**_

…

Life is hell. Given it isn't as bad from one day to the next, but being friends with Naruto Uzumaki was a sure sign that there was either something messed up with your brain or you were a masochist at heart.

Seeing as how I'm an Uchiha, I'm immune to a certain blond's childish antics. Okay maybe not immune, just better prepared.

Let's just say I wasn't prepared to wake up at the ass crack of dawn for my idiot's (yes MY idiot, hands off!) sad and oddly enough amusing sense of humor. His brother, Deidara was down with a cold. How he had managed to get a cold in this weather is beyond me.

My brother was already awake and stalking (ahem…I mean walking) the halls. How Naruto could be so awake at this time in the morning was a question better left unasked. God knows what kind of trouble that question would invoke.

"So I was thinking, we could go out on the lake by ourselves and hey are you listening to me?" I blinked several times trying to wake my half asleep self up before looking over at my blond haired moron.

"You are fucking insane." I bit out. Hey I'm _**not**_ a morning person alright? I do not enjoy being rolled out of bed, yes, _**rolled**_ out of bed at five o'clock in the morning. No sane person would be awake at this hour.

"But you still love me." Naruto said with his hands together in front of his heart trying to act angelic. His mischievous smile betrayed the image immensely.

"I'm questioning that." I said as I walked passed him into the kitchen. I could hear him pout before he retorted.

"HEY!" he grumbled following me inside. Kushina was already awake and preparing to go for a run as it seemed.

"Good morning Naru-chan, Sasuke." She said with a bright smile. Like I said, no sane person would be up at this hour. Just as I thought that my brother walked in and smirked at me. Bastard.

"Going out early this morning little brother?" he asked as he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I merely glared at him in reply. He knows I'm not a morning person and he's ten times more evil in the morning.

"Say we should wake bro up and make him come with us." Naruto said with a mischievous glint to his voice. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto! Don't you be bothering Deidara now, he's sick and doesn't need you pestering him." Kushina chastised. Naruto leaned against the counter and pouted and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Sick?" my brother asked with concern in his voice. My eyes darted over to him and widened a bit. It's hard to read Uchiha emotions, and even harder to detect said emotions from _**Itachi**_ Uchiha.

I know him like a book though and I can tell when he's genuinely worried or concerned. Right now he was both which was making me wonder if he had more than platonic feelings for my idiot's brother.

"Yes, he and Minato were out night fishing last night and he woke up with a cold. Poor thing, Minato felt so bad about it." Kushina told my brother. A tiny wrinkle between my brother's eyes made itself known and my eyebrow rose.

So he _**was**_ worried.

"I'm going to make him some soup after I get back from my run-"

"Do not worry about it Mrs. Namikaze, I will do it." Itachi told her as he shuffled around the kitchen. A giggle escaped Kushina's lips and I caught a look of pure mischievousness glinting in her eyes.

Well, now I knew where Naruto got it.

"Itachi, you know to call me Kushina." She chastised lightly. Itachi smirked and nodded.

"I apologize." He told her before going back to what he was doing.

"So formal! Are you sure you're the same young man who tossed my son off the pier yesterday?" she said with a giggle in her voice. Itachi grunted in response.

"Alright well I'm off, you two be careful now and Naruto! I don't want to catch you driving the boat!" the red-haired woman said as she went serious all of the sudden. Right, as if I'd let my moron drive the boat. Did he even have his boating license?

"But mom~" he whined pleading with her.

"I said no Naruto Uzumaki!" she said as she pointed her finger at him. The blond huffed and nodded his head.

"Alright fine." He looked at me then though and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was in serious trouble.

I should have been born fucking _**psychic**_. Cleary Naruto was born completely _**psycho**_. How in the hell he had managed to talk me into letting him drive the boat is a complete and utter mystery to me. Here I was holding on to dear life (and trying to look like I wasn't) while Naruto did _**doughnuts**_ in a _**speedboat**_.

I was going to be in some deep shit when we got back to land…if we got back…

"Naruto if you don't fucking stop I'm going to push you off the fucking boat!" I told him after fighting with my pride about it. He merely grinned at me and slowed the boat down, letting it idle in the water. He chuckled lightly at me then, still watching me with a smile on his face.

Damn how could I be mad at him when he makes my heart beat so fast like that? With just a look! I hadn't noticed when he had walked over but when his face was mere inches away from mine I jumped with realization before his lips sealed with my own.

They were always warm if not slightly softer than I thought they would be. And his taste, oh god his taste was so addicting. When we broke away he touched his forehead with mine and sighed.

"You are such a worry wart." He said before leaning back and locking his pure cerulean colored eyes with my dark onyx ones.

"I have reason to. Someone has to be in their right mind most of the time." I told him as I licked my lips and closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle before he kissed me lightly on the lips and went back over to the wheel.

"That's what I love about you Sasuke, but seriously. You need to let go sometimes." I opened my eyes at that and gave him a half smile.

What he didn't realize was half the time I did let go, but it was only around him. The idiot. I chuckled inwardly at that thought. My Idiot I corrected.

…


End file.
